lots of love
by Inbetweener101
Summary: this is all bout Edward and Bellas wedding day!


"Bella" I heard Alice's musical voice call me pulling me away from my lazy slumber."Five more minutes Mum" I slurred my words slightly as I answered her from under my covers. She shouted my name not quite so sweetly this time it startled me and I jumped up and out of bed and stood to attention at the top of the stairs."Did u forget its your wedding day? We only have six hours to get you looking fabulous!"

I automatically ran into my room and brushed my teeth and grabbed a pair of jeans and a scarlet red tank top and slipped them on.Before I knew it I was sat in Alice's Porche speeding down the roads to the Cullen's house. When we arrived Rosalie and Alice dragged me up stairs and into Alice's bathroom they had put a black sheet over the mirror so I couldn't see myself. They had a large pink bag sat on the table next to me full of make-up and hair products, most of them I couldn't even pronounce. Rosalie was given the job of attending to my make-up and Alice had her favourite job messing around with my hair like I was her Barbie doll.

After three hours of thinking about Edward and what would he think of me when his sisters had finished covering my face in make-up and putting my hair into tiny clips at the back of my head to hold the perfect low bun into place."Time for the dress!!" Rosalie squealed as she jumped up and down clapping her hands.

I cant remember the last time I had seen her so excited over me? Wait a minute there was a time! Her reaction shocked me a little but I let it pass as I followed her and Alice into Alice's room. There was a black sheet hung over the mirror that I would soon see myself in. The dress was hung up on the door of Alice's wardrobe, she gingerly unzipped the ivory bad it sat in and pulled out my white gown. I was so shocked at how beautiful this dress was. I wanted to put it on as soon as I saw it but Alice stopped me and she passed me a little green bag and then she send me back into the bathroom. As I turned my back on her and her sister I heard Rosalie whisper after me "Remember its for Edward" This puzzled me a little so I rushed into the bathroom to see what she had just presented me with. When I reached they bathroom I immediately shook the contence off the bag onto the counter, It was a silk red bra trimmed with black lace and pants to match I took a deep breath and slipped them on. I kept repeting to myself "Edward ,Edward , Edward"

I heard Alice giggle as she shouted to me

"Come on slow coach are u ready yet?" I stumbled out of the bathroom am looked at there faces they didn't change at all Rosalie just passed me my dress and waited to unveil me. I stood in the mirror and waited while Alice and Rosalie pulled off the black sheet.

"WAIT FOR ME!!" Esme was running into the bedroom when she said to me "Bella you look like an angel" I blushed at her comment and then ordered Alice to let me see myself. They pulled of the cover and I gasped at the person I saw stood opposite me she looked beautiful just as Esme had told me."Come on Bella your fathers waiting!" Jasper shouted up the stairs. Alice carried me so I didn't slip and rip my masterpiece of white fabric. Charlie took my arm and led me outside and we climbed into to the vintage car that awaited us. We pulled up at the church and me and my father walk towards the church doors and waited for the music to start.

EPOV

I stood there anxiously next to my best man Emmet he nudged me and told me to stop worrying I don't know how many times but each time I grew more anxious. Suddenly the music started and I couldn't help but turn around to see my beautiful soon to be wife. She looked at me and smiled I couldn't help but smile her favourite smile. We stood together at the alter when we heard t he priest announce that we are man and wife"You may kiss the bride" smiled the priest. She leaned forward and I put my finger under her chin.

BPOV

He kissed me so passionately that we were both lost in each other until Emmet coughed loud enough for us to hear then we pulled away from each other I took his hand and we did a fast walk down the aisle together hand in hand as man and wife.

After the hours passed and everyone was starting to leave because it was almost midnight I felt Edward touch the top of my leg I span round to look at him.

" Shall we go upstairs Mrs Cullen?" he whispered in my ear in the most seductive voice possible. "Right everyone me and my new wife will be going to bed now so I want to thank you all for coming" Edward called out to the small crowd that was still dancing.

He picked me up and carried me up the stairs when I suddenly remembered what I was wearing under my dress! I kissed Edward's neck as he carried me up the stairs, we finally reached our room. Edward put me down softly on the bed and then came and sat next to me.

"Now are you sure you want to do this?" Edward said seriously with a light grin painted on his face.

"I couldn't be more sure if I tried Mr Cullen" I replied and I stroked his face.

I pushed him down into the pillows ands climbed on top of him he put his hand on the back of my thighs. We then rolled over so I was laid on my back as Edward kissed me more passionately and less controlled than he ever had in the passed. I decided to take the chance and start unbuttoning his white shirt I was waiting for him to stop me but he just lifted him self up slightly to make it easier for me! He then reached round and stared to unzip my dress running his fingers across my hip and to the top of my back and stared to unzip my dress. When he was finished I reached for his belt buckle and unfastened it. After we removed the fabric shield that was stopping us from becoming one.

EPOV

She laid there in the red sheets looking like a goddess she looked too beautiful couldn't believe she was my wife. She then turned over so she was laid with her arm across my chest she opened her eyes and kissed my chest. I rubbed her waist with the tips of my fingers."I wish I could stay here forever with you Edward I love you with all my heart but I need to get in the shower and then I'm going to tell my mum all about it" she said in a hushed voice "Care to join me?"

"Sure if you really want me stood there while your talking to your mum about our wedding night" I said with a grin on my face.

"No I didn't mean that I meant care to take a shower with me?" She giggled and put her lips to mine she rolled on top of me and dragged me into the bathroom.

BPOV

After me and my new hubby got out the shower I wrapped a white fluffy towel around me I walked over to the wardrobe with the thought of what I had just experienced with Edward running through my head. I just pulled out a leopard print vest out and a pair of black skinny jeans I changed while Edward was still in the room he was laid on the bed waiting for me with out luggage at the side of him.

EPOV

After waiting around for four hours in a packed airport and then being sat on a plane for two hours I was so happy when we hit the runway in Barbados. I collected the luggage and Bella went to sort out our car that we had rented. I finally got our luggage after being stood in-between two tall sweaty guys for what seemed like longer than ten minutes. When I got to the desk were my angel stood I put the cases down on the floor."So what set of wheels we got?" I asked with a hint of excitement in my voice as I put my hand on the bottom of Bella's back I felt her jump and then she put her hand in the back pocket of my jeans. The blonde haired girl at the desk turned around to give us the keys to our red Ferrari , snuck a little kiss in while she wasn't watching us I just felt Bella's warm lips touch mine and then she pulled away because she realised the assistant was waiting to take our cases. She pulled me forward with her hand jingling the change in my back pocket and as we stepped out of the doors a wave of heat hit us"Phew might need you laid with me all holiday" she laughed slightly. I winked at her as I held the door open for my new wife and turned around and tipped the boy with black hair and a golden tan who had carried our cases for us. I slid in the car and put my foot down and headed towards our hotel. Bella was stroking my leg as I drove she was driving me crazy the more I felt her warm touch the more I wanted her.


End file.
